Link's Apprentice Training
by Wrapmaster
Summary: Link has been part of the army for quite a long time. Link’s old age is starting to get to him. He will need an apprentice to take his place! But can he find the right one?
1. Link's gathering

Takes place after OoT (ocarina of Time). I hope you enjoy it.

An older man looked out a castle window. The skies were dark even at the peak of the day. An army of approximately 350 soldiers advanced over the hillside.

"Move it," someone screamed!

"Secure the wall," some else yelled!

Screams like this could be heard from inside the castle.

"Master Link, here is your equipment," a servant said.

He held a pair of brown pants, a green shirt that was almost like a skirt, and a triangular hat. They were all insulated with light metal armor. Link quickly dressed in his clothes and slipped on his leather boots.

The land of Hyrule was under siege.

"Thirty years of no evil and now this," Link said to the servant almost leaving the room. "I'm forty eight years old; I'm not sure how much longer I can fight."

"You'll have to; we have no one else," the servant replied as he left the room.

Link left his hut and walked out into the town square. All the houses were locked and no soul was left. Suddenly a group of about 50 soldiers with swords and shields walked up to the drawbridge. Link drew his bow and walked up a set of stairs leading to the castle wall. Over 50 soldiers equipped with bow and arrows were ready to strike. Link took his place at the head of the line and drew an arrow.

The enemy army stopped 50 feet away from the castle wall. The army put their shields above their heads, making a giant shield above all the soldiers. Suddenly a soldier named Mordaci came up the stairs and talked to Link.

"Link, this army doesn't look normal. What do you think they are?" the soldier asked.

"I do not know, Mordaci, but I think they are normal. They do have an evil presence to them though," Link replied.

Mordaci shook his head and ran back down the stairs.

"Ready your arrows," Link commanded. "Steady, aim, FIRE!"

Dozens of arrows flew from the castle wall, but all hit the enemies' shields and broke.

"Hold your fire," Link demanded.

The enemy army didn't move. Link heard horses coming from the castle. Looking back Link saw Mordaci was riding with 25 men mounted on horses, ready for battle. Mordaci nodded to Link. Link turned around and looked at the enemy. He gripped his sword and held it high. He quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it in the air. The bomb hit the enemy soldiers and killed some but the others fell down. 

Link waved his sword, giving the signal to fire. Arrows flew from the walls hitting and killing some soldiers.

The drawbridge opened and horses came flying out. They ran over the enemy and killed them. The horses ended the charge and the riders drew their swords and fought on horseback.

However, the enemy was more skilled and powerful and soon started killing Link's men. Next came Hyrule's soldiers on foot who charged at the enemy army.

The two armies collided and soon got into a tangle of swords and shields. Link quickly used his claw shot to get off the wall. He unsheathed his sword and charged at two enemy soldiers. He quickly jabbed one, killing him instantly. He blocked the attack of the next one and then sliced into him. Looking ahead he saw an enemy with a sword to the neck of one of Hyrule's warriors. Link sprinted forward and jumped at the enemy. He whipped his sword, cutting into the opponent who dropped dead. Link looked at the fight and, surprisingly, they were winning. But suddenly Link felt a presence behind him. He jumped forward, but was too late. The sword just barely hit Link's side but it still hit him. He fell to the floor as blood started to trickle out. The enemy jumped on top of Link and was ready to kill him. Suddenly, Link pulled out his claw shot and aimed it at the soldiers' heart. It pierced his chest, killing the soldier instantly.

Link was now on the ground and dizzy. He stumbled to his feet, but when he rose he saw the enemy retreating. Shouts came from the castle, cheers of victory from the soldiers. All the soldiers pulled back into Hyrule castle. Link remained on the ground. Suddenly he was being picked up but he shut his eyes and lost the light.

Link awoke in a building. He got off his bed.

"Stay, you must rest," said a strange voice.

"What's happening?" Link asked while grunting. He looked down and noticed a small bandage on the side of his stomach.

"You are at the Hyrule medical center. You got hurt but you'll be able to go in a few moments," the doctor said.

"This is so small; how could it hurt me so bad?" Link questioned.

"It often happens to older people," the doctor said.

"I think I'm getting too old to do this job," Link said ashamed.

The doctor gave Link a smart glare and then nodded. Link walked out of the office and looked at the bustling Hyrule town. Link made his way over to his hut and sat on his bed. He couldn't stand the thought of getting old. He shifted to his back, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Link burst out of bed, quickly got dressed, and ran to the hut next door. He opened the door. There sat a man in leather vest and ripped cloth pants.

"Mordaci I want an apprentice," Link said

"W-why?" Mordaci asked.

"Well, I am getting older and I need an assistant. I could hold tryouts," Link replied.

"If you want to, then O.K.," Mordaci replied.

"Thank you," Link said while running out the door.

He ran to Hyrule stable and walked down to one of the stalls. In the one stall Link faced, stood a beautiful steed. She was brown and had a white diamond on her nose. Link opened the gate and got on his horse.

"Yip, yip, Epona," Link said.

The horse dashed through town central and over the drawbridge. She dashed through Hyrule field and near the Kokiri Forest.

"Stay here, girl," Link demanded in a sweet voice.

Link dashed into the Kokiri forest. It was early in the morning and the people of Kokiri were just getting out of the bed and going outside.

All the people looked the age of 11, but were really older than Link. The Kokiri never get old and have the energy and stamina of a child.

Link jumped up on a stump to make his announcement. All the people gazed at him, especially his friends.

"Hello everybody, it's me, Link," Link said.

The crowd stood in amazement.

"I'm living in Hyrule as one of the lead soldiers, but as you can see I am getting too old. I need to pass my wisdom down to a person with more energy so I have come here. There will be trials Monday through Friday. The winner will be my apprentice and travel and battle with me until ready to become a hero of their own," Link said.

The crowd said nothing and didn't move. None of them even looked like they were thinking.

So Link continued to speak.

"Come to Hyrule and you will find me on the right at the first hut on Monday morning. Bring supplies for five days. I will supply food and accommodations. Thank you," Link said in a gloomy voice.

Link walked out of the forest. The Kokiri went back to work.

Link got on his horse and rode back to Hyrule.


	2. The Trial is Complete

I forgot to mention this in my first chapter so here it is:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!!**

Link arrived back at Hyrule with a disappointed look on his face. It was midday so Link decided to visit the weapons shop to make a special request. Link knew the shop would be closed since it was Sunday, but he was friends with the owner. Link knocked on the door of the shop.

"Hiro, it's me Link," Link said. "Open up!"

The door opened mid knock. A tall well-built man opened the door. He had a smile from ear to ear and dark black hair.

"Link!" Hiro yelled and gave him a big hug, picking Link up off the ground.

"Hi; will you please put me down?" Link asked. Hiro put Link down and blushed.

"Hiro, I need a favor of you," Link asked

"Sure, what do you need," Hiro replied generously.

"I need ten wooden swords and ten wooden shields by Monday morning," Link asked almost embarrassed.

"Wow! That's a lot of equipment, but I think I can manage," Hiro said in a proud tone of voice.

Link thanked his friend and went back to his hut. Tomorrow was the trials and Link was stressed. He walked over to his neighbor's hut and walked through the door. Mordaci was eating a piece of chicken when Link walked in.

"Mordaci, how many people have you've gotten?" Link asked anxiously.

"I am sorry Link, but not many people looked interested," Mordaci answered in a hush tone.

Link nodded and walked out of the hut and back into his own. He decided to set up anyway in case somebody showed. He placed scarecrow hay bales side by side and pulled a table out to the side. (The table was for a barrier to stand behind when shooting a slingshot). Link walked into the back of the room and pulled out nine hay bales and put blankets on top of them.

By the time Link finished it was getting late so he decided to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.

When Link awoke it was colder than usual. He got dressed and slowly walked out of the hut. It was dark and Town Square was quiet.

"It must be early," Link thought.

According to the sun it was about six o'clock. Link went back to his hut and made sure everything was perfect, then lay back down on his bed. He tried to fall asleep but was unable to.

Link heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. Two children about twelve were at the door. They were definitely from Hyrule.

"We're here for the apprentice training," they said.

"Right this way," Link said while motioning them into their bedrooms.

"I am Surapachi and this is my brother Numblet," Surapachi said.

"Were twins," they said simultaneously.

Getting a closer look Link now saw they were twins. They both were short with red hair and brown eyes. They were quite a weird couple of kids.

Link nodded and left the room; shutting the door. About an hour later there was another knock. Link answered finding a girl about twenty-three standing at the door. She was very dirty, but looked tough and dangerous.

"Hi I'm Yukiko," she said.

Link filled her in on the training plans and showed her where her room was. He ran over to the weapons shop. Link started to knock on the door.

Hiro opened the door and handed Link the equipment.

"I could only make five of each; I'm sorry," Hiro said.

"Ugh, I'll manage," Link said angrily.

He took the stuff and headed back to the house. He was almost there when he saw a little boy with brown hair wearing the same type of clothes he was. Getting closer Link saw who it was.

"Mido, I didn't think you would come," Link said surprised.

"Well I thought you needed someone to help, and since I'm from the forest I thought I could try," he said.

"O.K," Link answered. "Go unpack in the room, first door on your left."

**XxXxXxXx**

Mido entered the room and looked around at the other people.

"Hi, everybody. I'm Mido," he said.

"Yukiko," she nodded at him instead of talking.

"Hi I'm Surapachi," said one boy.

"And I'm Numblet," said the other.

Mido realized they were probably twins.

Mido lay down on his bed and drifted to sleep. When he awoke there was some kind food next to his bed. It smelt almost like oatmeal but he didn't try to find out. When he left his room the others were already stretching and warming up.

"Everybody in front of a scarecrow," Link yelled.

Every body picked a scarecrow and stood in front of it. Link handed everybody a wooden sword and shield.

"Everybody I'm going to teach you the basics of sword fighting," Link said.

Mido already new the basics and some advanced techniques. A master swordsman taught his father and his father taught him.

"Now perform a jab attack on the scarecrow," Link said.

Mido plunged his sword into the scarecrow almost tearing a hole in him.

"Very well," Link said and went on talking about the next type of sword technique. Mido tried to pay attention but kept thinking about his dad. He was sent into battle against Ganandorf's troops many years ago.

"Mido," Link said. 'Mido!"

He snapped out of his dream.

"Please perform a slice, spin, and jump attack."

Mido unleashed his rage he was feeling from thinking of his father, and pulled the three step combo. He side slashed the scarecrow, and then spun at its feet, and jump attacked the head.

"Hmm, very good," Link said in a coughing, almost jealous tone. "Practice these and I will watch, but sadly the one with the worst moves must go home.

Mido practiced his best until Link stopped the practice.

"Everybody back to their bedrooms except Surapachi. I need you to stay," Link said. Everybody went back to their rooms except Surapachi. Link whispered something into his ear and sent him back to the bedroom. Surapachi went over to Numblet and they whispered to each other. A few tears rolled down Numblet's cheeks, but he walked out the door.

Mido lay down on his bed and started to think bout his father. He drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

Mido awoke before anyone else. He walked outside and saw Link and Zelda talking. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and scampered out the door.

"What was that?" Link turned around quickly, not realizing Mido was there.

"Oh, nothing! Your food is on the table.

Mido raised an eyebrow and then walked over to the table. There were Deku nuts on the table; Mido ate these all the time in the forest. After he was finished, he went back to the room. The others had just woken up. Mido lay down as the others ate their breakfast. He was trying to figure what happened with Link and Zelda.

"Everybody out here," Link yelled.

Mido scurried out and stood behind a table with a slingshot in front of him.

"I suppose everybody knows how to use a slingshot," Link said; everybody nodded. "On my command, shoot the targets."

Mido was amazing with a slingshot since that was the only weapon the Kokiri used.

"Fire," Link screamed!

Mido picked up the three rocks and shot them at the middle target. They all hit perfectly.

Link examined the shots of everybody after they finished.

"Mido and Surapachi go outside and practice your sword fighting," Link said.

"Do you think she's going home," Mido asked.

"No, she had better shots than I did," Surapachi answered.

Yukiko came out later with her sword and shield. Link followed.

"Now we're going to learn how to block with your shield and sword," Link said.

Mido watched Link perform blocks until he couldn't watch anymore (Since he knew what to do). His mind again drifted back to his father.

"After I become a better swordsman, I'll attack Guerodo castle and get revenge for my father," Mido thought.

Suddenly Mido saw a sword flying at him and he blocked it with his sword.

"Good job Mido," Link praised. "Surapachi and Yukiko practice that."

Link turned around and practiced with Mido. After a while Link stopped the class went over and got the shields, and explained how to use them. Then told the class to practice again. Surapachi and Yukiko practiced and again Mido practiced with Link After about two hours of practicing Mido and Yukiko went back to the room. A few minutes later Mido heard a slight sound of crying. Surapachi entered the room, got his stuff, and left.

Mido was awakened by crying. It was early in the morning. Mido peaked out the door. Zelda was there and she was sitting in a chair crying. Mido tried to listen; but only heard a few words.

"Soldiers… Lizalfos…100…please don't,"

Mido didn't understand, but then Link appeared. Zelda stood up and gave Link a hug, slipped a note into Link's pocket and then left. Yukiko came up behind Mido and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, don't spy on them," Yukiko said.

Mido blushed and then they both went out to the kitchen and ate.

"Today is the final day and I will choose one of you," Link said "We will have a battle to decide the winner."

Mido got his sword and shield and stood in a battle position. Yukiko do the same. Link had moved some furniture out of the way to make a battle arena.

"Go!"

Yukiko jabbed at Mido, but he jumped to the side and threw his sword over his head to attack. Yukiko shielded it and jabbed again. Mido did a back flip and kicked the sword out of Yukiko's hand. Link's mouth dropped open with amazement. Mido quickly returned with a slash, but Yukiko blocked it with her shield, and then started to push backwards. Mido was overpowered and fell to the floor. Yukiko quickly jumped over and grabbed her sword. But it was too late. By the time she was standing up, Mido had already hit her in the stomach and put the sword to her neck.

"Mido is the winner," Link announced.

Yukiko grab her backpack, sword and shield and left the door with her head hanging low. Link turned around and signed for Mido to follow. They went into a small iron room with a bunch of treasure chests. Link walked over to one. He opened the chest and pulled out a shield and slingshot and handed it to Mido. He then walked over to the second biggest one and pulled out a sword.

"You may recognize this sword. It was my first and it will be yours. It was the Kokiri sword," Link proclaimed.

He handed the sword to Mido. He had a proud look in his eyes. Mido was just about to speak when Zelda burst into the room.

"We have a problem," she said.

Thank you for reading. Please R&R!!


	3. Mido's Return

Thanks for reading the third chapter. Sorry it's short!

"Zelda what's the problem?" Link asked.

"They're coming," she answered.

"How many?" Link asked.

"Twenty to one hundred," she answered. Link nodded and Zelda ran out the door.

"Mido, we have to go. Be ready to fight," Link said while scurrying around collecting things.

They went to the stables and saddled Link's horse. They got on and rode off to Hyrule field. Mido realized Link was sweating. They went over a small hill and ended up looking into an army of lizard creatures. They had long tails and were equipped with a sword, shield, and armor.

"W-what are those?" Mido stuttered.

"Lizalfos," Link answered. "Mido, as soon as I tell you to go, I want you to run back into my house and wait."

"O.K, but why are you fighting the Lizalfos and not the soldiers?" Mido asked.

"There were only twenty soldiers left since most of them were killed in a battle. I didn't want them to die since there is little chance of victory," Link answered.

Link pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. He shot at one of the lizards and hit him in the neck. The other Lizalfos charged rapidly at Link and Mido. Link quickly shot two others and then pulled out his sword and shield. Mido got off Epona and unsheathed his sword and shield. Link quickly blocked the first slash from one Lizard and jabbed him in the stomach, killing him. Link then charged into the sea of Lizalfos. Mido stood with fear as Lizalfos were being killed. Suddenly two came to attack Mido. He slashed, but the Lizalfo blocked it. Mido jumped over the lizard and stabbed it in the back, killing it. He pulled out his slingshot and shot the other Lizalfo is its neck. It started to walk around, screaming in pain. Mido quickly slashed the monster. Mido glanced over and saw Link fighting two Lizalfos. Mido stabbed one in the back and then slashed the other. Link quickly claw shot up to a tree.

"Mido, go back to the castle and wait!" Link screamed.

Mido hesitated and then sped back to the castle.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The Lizalfos started to climb the tree. Link shot two down with the bow. One reached up and grabbed Link's leg. He started to swing his sword, but fell into the sea of enemies. Link was blocking and attacking pretty well. He was on the ground and used his feet to attack too. He saw Lizalfos on every 

side. Link looked up at an attacking Lizalfo. Suddenly a sharp pained flashed through his body. He saw blood coming out of his right shoulder. He was losing his sight and getting dizzy. The Lizalfos kicked and shoved him until he was unconscious. They snickered and sneered as they tied Link to a tree.

Link slowly awoke to the sound of screaming. He looked up and saw about twenty figures charging toward him. The Lizalfos were charging back. The figures were now close to Link and he could make out Mido leading twenty Hyrule soldiers and the other apprentices. Mido slashed the first Lizalfo and Surapachi stabbed another. The Lizalfos overflowed into the advancing army. Link couldn't see exactly what was happening. Suddenly Link could move his and feet as Yukiko untied him. They ran to attack the enemy from the back. Link stabbed one and then another. Two more came at him. He blocked one of the attacks with his shield and the other one with his sword. He was stuck between two Lizalfos. Yukiko struck one of the enemies in the back. Link swung his sword killing the other. He ran forward and hit another Lizalfos on the back of the head knocking him over. He finished him off by stabbing him. Link looked up from his position and saw the enemy retreating. Mido walked over to Link.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks," Link replied.

The small army was cheering for the victory. Yukio, Numblet, and Surapachi ran around and yelled crazily as the soldiers marched back into the castle. The three rejected apprentices followed.

"Thank you again, Mido," Link said.

"My pleasure," Mido assured him.

Mido and Link walked proudly back into the castle where more battles await them.

Thank you for reading. Please R&R or I'll never know what you thought!


End file.
